Cassandra Moore
|stufe = 16→20 |fertigkeiten = |sekundär = |baseid = |refid = }} Colonel Cassandra Moore ist die befehlshabende Offizierin der RNK am Hoover-Staudamm im Jahre 2281. Geschichte Unter den Soldaten ist Colonel Moore schon eine Legende, nachdem sie mit 16 als junge, vielversprechende Soldatin der RNK beitrat. Sie nahm an Kämpfen gegen die Vipern und Schakale teil und überlebte auch vier Angriffe auf die Bruderschaft in Kalifornien, wodurch sie sich den Ruf als kompetenteste Offizierin in der Armee verschaffte. Im Militär würde sie als konservativ beschrieben werden, da sie Kämpfe und Gewalt der Sprache und Diplomatie vorzieht. Chief Hanlon bemerkt, dass sie "mehr Gräber als Freunde macht". Während er mit ihr spricht, erfährt der Kurier, dass Colonel Moore einst ein Ranger der RNK war, aber im Kampf verletzt wurde und deshalb weg von der Front und hinter den Schreibtisch musste, wodurch sie ziemlich verbittert wurde. Sie bereut es, die Ranger verlassen zu haben, weil man dabei angeblich machen kann, was immer man will. Moore unterstützt General Lee Oliver und Präsident Aaron Kimball kompromisslos und steht voll hinter dem Plan, die Mojave einzunehmen, wenn nötig auch durch Gewalt; sie hat nichts dagegen, Freeside oder die Großkhane gewaltsam zu vertreiben, sogar die Auslöschung der kompletten stählernen Bruderschaft im Mojave-Ödland gibt ihr keine Bedenken. Gegenüber Botschafter Crocker ist sie eher misstrauisch und hält seine Diplomatie für den falschen Weg. Sie sorgt sogar für dessen Entlassung, wenn der Kurier lieber mit den Kings in Freeside und den Großkhanen diplomatisch umgeht. Quests *Für die Republik, Teil 2: Colonel Moore trägt dem Spieler auf, sich um die Probleme in und um New Vegas zu kümmern. *Kings-Gambit: Moore will, dass man die Kings in Freeside auslöscht. Zur Unterstützung schickt sie einem eine Truppe, bestehend aus vier Leuten.:) Auftritt kommt nur in Fallout: New Vegas vor. Hinweise *Man wird bemerken, dass die Vorschläge, sich um die Kings in Freeside zu kümmern, von Botschafter Crocker und Colonel Moore völlig unterschiedlich sind. Moore will eine militärische Variante, während Crocker es lieber mit Diplomatie versuchen will. *Wird man von den Leuten der RNK "vergöttert", salutiert Moore vor einem, wenn man in der oben genannten Quest die Dialoge beendet. *Während dem Kampf um den Hoover-Staudamm ist einer ihrer Aufträge, den Bunker der Bruderschaft in Hidden Valley zu zerstören. Macht man das nicht, sondern wählt die diplomatische Lösung, wird Moore sauer und man verliert Beliebtheit bei der RNK. Die Summe ist aber nicht groß, weshalb es keinen Einfluss haben sollte, solange man in diesem Moment bei der RNK beliebt war. *Wenn man mit ihr während des Kampfes um den Hoover-Staudamm spricht, sagt sie, dass die RNK die Legion in den Osten getrieben hat und den Damm kontrolliert. *Wenn man die RNK unterstützt, hat sie eine große Anzahl an Dialogoptionen, wie sich die Dinge nach dem Kampf verändert haben, WÄHREND man den Kampf gerade spielt. Sie erzählt, dass sie zum Brigadegeneral befördert wurde, Truppen hinter den fliehenden Legionären hergeschickt hat und die Legion auseinanderfällt, weil ihre Anführer getötet wurden - obwohl Bethesda ankündigt, dass es in Zukunft kein DLC mehr für New Vegas geben soll. *Colonel Moore verschwindet aus dem Spiel, wenn der Spieler bei der Quest Reiz den Bären nicht! versagt, damit der Spieler die Storyline für die RNK nicht mehr weiterspielen kann. Galerie Queen of Hearts.jpg|Spielkarte der Collectors Edition For the Republic.png|Colonel Cassandra Moore und Vault Boy, in dem Erfolg/Trophäe Für die Republik, Teil 2 en:Cassandra Moore es:Cassandra Moore fr:Cassandra Moore pl:Cassandra Moore ru:Полковник Кассандра Мур uk:Полковник Кассандра Мур Kategorie:Republik Neukalifornien Armee Charaktere Kategorie:Hoover-Staudamm Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere